


Love’s cessation

by Ravenmist4



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Feels, Claude doesn’t return with a cure in time, F/M, Love Letters, Lysiclaude paired ending AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenmist4/pseuds/Ravenmist4
Summary: Please, Claude, don’t feel guilty. You’ve done your best. Some dreams simply aren’t meant to come true.- Lysithea von Ordelia
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Love’s cessation

Dear Claude,

I’ve outlived my lifespan’s estimation by almost a year now... but my body is failing. It’s been awhile since I last saw you— the last time we were together, you had learned about my condition, and promised to save me with some newly-hatched ambitious plan. I wish you would have listened to me before you left— I’ve tried to get in contact, but there’s no address to even deliver letters. It’s impossible to locate you. Where have you gone, Claude? Are you still out there searching? You won’t have to anymore. I guess you weren’t exaggerating when you said you’d search the ends of the world for a cure. 

I wasn’t happy when you told me your plan, that much was obvious. Abdicating the throne? Going on some aimless quest? It seemed as though childhood fairytales had gotten to your head. But I won’t lie to you, Claude.. you were always so dedicated. Perhaps even more than me. After all, you’ve achieved many ambitious things. It made me want to believe in you; to believe in us. I knew you wouldn’t return empty handed, and everyday I wished that you would suddenly appear at my doorstep like you did that night, to reassure me that you’ve finally found the miracle to save me and gift us a future together.

I’m sure you could’ve, if only we had more time. I’m sorry all your hard work was in vain.

If you do come back, my parents will be the ones to gift this letter to you. Please, don’t feel guilty. You’ve done your best. Some dreams simply aren’t meant to come true. 

Love,

Your Lysithea

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to collaborate and write Claude’s reaction, I’ll love you forever


End file.
